


Power of Suggestion

by Anony75



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anony75/pseuds/Anony75
Summary: Tom and Daniel come across some livejournals while looking up fan pages. Set just after the filming of the second film. Written a very long time ago (2002 or thereabouts). Please do not read this if the age of the participants makes you uncomfortable.





	Power of Suggestion

When Daniel got ISDN in his house it was Tom's idea to go on the internet and look themselves up. Apparently he wanted to see if there were any really cute girls with fan pages about him or something. In hindsight using the key words "Harry and Draco" and "sexy" had probably been where they went wrong. After that it was a bit like a car crash in slow motion. They couldn't quite seem to look away.   
   
"Oh... my... God," Tom said, again. "Did you see that icon?"   
   
"What does it say?" Daniel asked, squinting at the tiny flashing letters on the picture of Tom in his Quidditch robes. The words kept disappearing before he could make them out. He had spotted the word 'arse' and then it seemed to say 'doo dah doo dah'. Which was odd.   
   
"If you can't read it I am not repeating it."   
   
"Do you think Jason really said he chased me round the dressing room or did they make that up?"   
   
"It is the sort of thing he might say. He didn't actually do it did he?"   
   
"No... but he was kinda touchy feely in the bookshop scene. Didn't you think?"   
   
"He kept hitting me with his cane," Tom griped. "It really hurt. Then he goes on about how professional I was not to complain. I was about ready to take that bloody cane and..."   
   
"Hey look, we're both in that icon."   
   
Tom looked at the post itself. "I do not look lovingly at you in the movie! I was glaring, that was hate!"   
   
"There's a link to a picture, click on the link."   
   
"No."   
   
"Give me the mouse," Daniel demanded.   
   
"Get off!"    
   
They scuffled for the mouse and Daniel managed to click on the link. When it came up he crowed in delight, "You so are, look at it! You are so in love with me in that picture!"   
   
"I am not!"   
   
"Are too!"   
   
"Shut up!" Tom stabbed at the back button and they read on.   
   
"What's slash?" Daniel asked.   
   
"Dunno, click on the link and see."   
   
They both started reading the text in question which was marked as 'Slash' and 'PWP'.    
   
A few lines in Tom said, "Oh," and went rather red.   
   
Shortly after that Daniel caught up with him and he also said, "Oh... um... why d'you think it's called slash?"   
   
"No idea."   
   
For some reason they kept on reading. Neither looked at the other or acknowledged the others presence in any way. They just read right to the end of the admittedly short story.   
   
When Daniel reached the end he quietly pressed the back button then took his hand off the mouse and just stared at the screen.   
   
"Well..." said Tom. "Um..."   
   
"Do you think there's a lot of stuff like that on the internet?" Daniel asked quietly.   
   
"I dunno, maybe. We didn't have to look very hard to find it and it wasn't even what we were looking for."   
   
"Yeah," Daniel licked his lips nervously and risked a glance in Tom's direction.   
   
The other boy was staring down into his lap and Daniel unconsciously followed his gaze. There was a definite bulge in Tom's trousers. Now that he knew it was there it was like the story, he couldn't seem to look away.   
   
He reached out slowly enough for Tom to notice and stop him before he got anywhere but the other boy didn't move at all and before he knew it he could feel that bulge under his palm. He squeezed it lightly, feeling the shape of it through Tom's jeans.   
   
Tom made a faint noise in the back of his throat, a noise like he just couldn't not make a noise of some sort as Daniel explored the shape of him with a surprisingly firm grip. "Must be all that sword fighting," he thought idly. Then a silent, "Jesus." Daniel was undoing the button of his jeans and slipping his hand inside. Now there was only a thin layer of stretchy cotton between Daniel's hand and Tom's penis and Tom thought he should probably tell him to stop it but... well, what was the harm. It wasn't like he had asked him to do anything and it wasn't like they were doing anything really gay like kissing or something.   
   
Tom closed his eyes and leaned back as Daniel pulled his zip down. He kept his own hands firmly gripping the edge of the seat he was sitting in as he lifted his hips to let Daniel push down his boxers and finally reach skin.   
   
Daniel's confidence and fascination with what he was doing seemed to be growing exponentially with each small sign Tom gave that it was okay. This was way more interesting than the internet. He stroked Tom's penis, watching the way it bobbed and grew in his hand, then moved lower to hold and lightly squeeze his balls. He was bigger than Daniel but not by much, hairier too but again not by much despite the two years between them. Daniel had hit puberty quite fast, going from little kid to hormone ridden teenager in what had seemed like only a few weeks, while Tom had always been lagging a little behind the rest of his age group.   
   
Tom gasped out loud as he felt something soft and wet and probing run up the underside of his penis. He opened his eyes and looked down to see an untidy mop of dark brown hair bent over his lap as Daniel again ran his tongue over him. He was almost about to take hold of that head and pull him away when the tongue reached a different head and licked into the already wet hole at the tip. Tom gave a shocked gurgle and before he could do anything else he was coming.   
   
Daniel pulled away in surprise, sticky white fluid coating his lips and cheek and running down onto his chin.   
   
He looked up at Tom with wide eyes and put one hand up to the come on his face, wiping some of it off. He licked his lips cautiously. "Tastes weird," he commented.   
   
"Fuck," said Tom, looking from Daniel's face to his lap. "Jesus, Dan."   
   
"I kind of like it," Daniel decided, licking some of his hand.   
   
"What?"   
   
Daniel wiped some more off his face and reached his fingers out to Tom. "You want to taste?"   
   
"Bloody hell," Tom swore again and grabbed a tissue out of a nearby box to wipe himself off. He stood up and turned away from Daniel to pull up his boxers and fasten his jeans.   
   
When he turned back Daniel was starting to look a little worried. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, I thought you..."   
   
"Just forget about it," Tom answered roughly. "It was just... you know. No need to talk about it. Just... one of those things."   
   
"One of those things," repeated Daniel, sounding hurt. "I see."   
   
"Why don't we go play on your Playstation or something," Tom suggested hopefully. Anything to get out of this room and away from the internet. "I'll just shut down this internet thing."   
   
"Fine, whatever," said Daniel sulkily.   
   
By the time he had stomped off to the bathroom and washed his face and hands Tom had the Playstation ready to go and they killed things until Daniel's parents got back from the shops.   
   
Tom didn't say much to him and when he left he didn't suggest when they might get together next like he usually did.   
   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
   
It was three days later that Tom found himself cradling the phone in his hand and tapping his foot nervously against the table leg.    
   
"I shouldn't just leave things hanging all awkward like this," he told himself. "We're going to have to see each other again eventually so... better sooner than later. Get past the tension."   
   
He dialled the number.   
   
"Hello?"   
   
"Um, hi Mrs Radcliffe. Is Daniel there?"   
   
"Is that you, Tom dear?"   
   
"Uh, yeah."   
   
"I'll just fetch him."   
   
He heard the phone being put down on the table. Somehow he felt that people who did the sort of things to you that Dan had done to him last weekend shouldn't have mothers who answered the phone for them and called you dear like nothing odd had ever happened. It just felt too strange.   
   
"Tom?" Daniel gasped into the phone, sounding as if he had run down the stairs too fast.   
   
"Yeah, hi..."   
   
"I didn't think you were going to call again after..." Daniel's voice dropped lower to avoid anyone overhearing and the thrum of it made Tom's toes curl into the carpet. "... you know. I'm really sorry..."   
   
"Forget it," Tom told him, trying to get rid of the vision of Daniel's mouth with that pearly white drop of come hanging from his bottom lip just asking to be licked off. That image had been haunting him for days and he only hoped that seeing Dan again might overwrite it with more recent and less unsettling memories.   
   
"I thought you were mad at me... are you?"   
   
"Course not, I just... things got a little out of hand but it doesn't matter. We can just forget about it, right?"   
   
"Sure, if you like."   
   
"We'll just steer clear of the internet in the future. Why don't you come over this weekend and we'll do stuff like we always do. You know, watch some videos, play the computer."   
   
"Steer clear of the internet?" Daniel thought as he agreed to go over to Tom's next weekend. He'd hardly been off it in the past couple of days. There was a lot more out there than just Harry and Draco slash and with judicious browser minimising and one ear to the door he could read even when his parents were home.    
   
There was a whole world of this slash stuff that somehow related to him. He had gone looking for stuff with him and Tom and found only a couple of very tame stories, but he had found a pile of very adult stories about him and the guy who played the hobbit in Lord of the Rings. He couldn't quite look at a poster for that any more without blushing. Maybe he should try and meet Elijah Wood someday.   
   
He sighed, at least Tom had called even if he did still want to just forget about what happened. It was probably for the best though, his Mum would kill him if she knew what had gone on. He hadn't told his parents he liked boys, hadn't told anyone in fact. When interviewers asked him about girls he would name a few cute actresses, and he did think they were cute it was just that... well they just didn't give him that squirmy, breathless feeling that Tom did when he thought about touching him.   
   
\----------------   
   
Things were going okay, Tom thought. It had been a bit awkward at first but they had settled into old patterns and it seemed like maybe nothing had changed that much. His parents had gone over to dinner at his Aunt's and he and Dan sat in the living room eating sandwiches and drinking coke in front of the tv.   
   
He glanced over at Dan and his attention was caught by a blob of mayonnaise on his bottom lip. Tom froze, transported back in an instant to that wide eyed gaze and that soft mouth with one drop of come hanging from it as if it were just waiting for him. He had refused to take that invitation and Dan had disappeared into the bathroom and washed everything away.   
   
Now he couldn't look away, waiting for him to realise it was there and lick it off himself.   
   
Daniel glanced over at him and caught his stare. "Are you okay?" he asked.    
   
As he spoke the blob on his mouth moved with his lips and Tom found himself leaning towards it.   
   
"Tom?"   
   
"Don't say anything," Tom said with a note of pleading in his voice as he reached his goal and licked the mayonnaise off Dan's lip. "Just don't." Then he sucked that bottom lip briefly into his mouth and as he moved up to trace the outline of his top lip he felt Dan's hands on his shoulders. He pulled back.   
   
Dan looked surprised and a little flushed. "I thought..." he stammered.   
   
Tom shook his head dumbly and reached out to trace the path his tongue had taken with one finger. Shit, he thought to himself. You really shouldn't be doing this. It's so fucking... gay.   
   
Daniel took the hint and shut up but that didn't stop him from straddling Tom's legs and kissing him back properly. Tom let him and tried to pretend that it wasn't exactly what he'd wanted.


End file.
